Power Outage
by Rurouni Angel
Summary: A storm, memories of a lost love, a roommate, and a power outage! What else could happen? (M/M slash context)


Power Outage  
  
By: Angel  
  
Rated: Well R for slashy context  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the WWE stuff.  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
Hard rain  
  
Loud thunder  
  
Bright lightening  
  
Everything that made a beautiful storm, yet not so beautiful if you were in the middle of it. The safest place to was anywhere that wasn't out side in the damn thing.  
  
"And yet that's where I am."  
  
Pushing back some of my wet hair and tired to shield my eyes for the rain and lightening. Smiling as the front doors of the hotel came into view I knew safe haven was in reach. Stepping through the glass doors and I pause to shake some of the water from my hair. I wiped my shoes on the welcome mats so I wouldn't make that squeaking sound. Heading to the front desk I tell the clerk that I should have a room reserved. Only then finding out I have a roommate.  
  
Oh the fun I would have tonight. Or as my roommate would say.  
  
'Let the Games begin.'  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
Unlocking the door with my key card I slowly creep into the door trying not to disturb the other occupant. Not willing to confront the other man in any way shape or form. Softly shutting the door behind me and noticed my bags to my left, slipping my cold jacket off I hang it on the back of a chair. Going to my bags I grab some dry clothes and head to the bathroom and turn the knob only to find my roommate standing at the sink, clad only in a towel.  
  
Gulping back I stilled myself and tried to speak to utter something, any thing. Suddenly I became very aware of how good he looks in a towel. Squeezing my eyes shut I blocked out images that flitted through my mind, images of a long forgotten lover. Not wishing to remember such things. I suppose I didn't notice that my roommate had jumped at the sound of me opening the bathroom door, but once in it became a different ball game.  
  
He recovered nicely though,  
  
"Hell of a storm, don't ya think?"  
  
Simply nodding my head I opened my eyes to take in another glimpse of the beautiful man that reminded me of the god Thor, a Viking myth. All he needed was an axe and I sure the resembles would be exact? It was the sound of thunder that brought me back to the towel-clad god, deciding to cover my thoughts I barely whispered,  
  
"Yeah coming down really good. Sorry bout creeping up on you, I just wanted to get out of these wet clothes."  
  
Wincing at my choice of words I wanted to kick myself in the ass but a second later it was my roommate that spoke, breaking up my mental ass kicking.  
  
"Yeah you better hurry, you look soaked! Eric wouldn't like his newly acquired asset sick. Plus he would kick my ass for letting you get that way."  
  
Nodding my head in agreement I watched as he exited the bathroom and stripped off the towel, automatically I felt my face become red. Maybe even a small nosebleed at the site of my roomies body. I felt my lower body response as well, cursing I rushed into the bathroom and stripped down.  
  
Deciding on a very hot bath.  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
Sighing as the hot water hit my cold body I kept my eyes staring straight ahead, keeping my mind blank. Not daring to even think of what I could do to my roommate, not wanting to picture such fantasies. It really was at times like this that I missed Adam,  
  
Damn  
  
At the thought of my ex-lover the flashes of him holding, kissing, and loving someone new made me sick. Remembering the night I had walked in on him and Jericho made me feel extremely ill. I remember holding the door open and watching as Adam skidded down to his knees in front of his 'new' lover, watching as Jericho's head flung back as Adam's mouth covered him. Remembering.  
  
Suddenly I heard a knocking at the bathroom door, or more like a pounding and then some yelling. Only then did I notice that my nice hot bath had become very cold, blinking back in surprise when suddenly the door busted open and my roomy stood in the doorway, wearing a pair of silk boxers and a concern look in his eyes.  
  
"Jay, man you okay?"  
  
My answer was simply and short,  
  
I sneezed.  
  
Blinking in shock I suddenly felt something wet and cold on my cheek, bringing my hand up to wipe it away I shrived when I felt it absorb into my fingers. Jerking my fingers away I whimpered as the images keep playing across my mind. Whispering softly  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
I think it was in a blink of an eye I felt my roommate picking me up and carrying in the bed room, some where in the back on my mind I wondered for a few fleeing seconds if my room was the gentle in his love making? Shaking my head as I felt more tears fall, all I could do was ask again,  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
Before my roommate could answer the lights went out. Leaving us in dark, leaving me cold, shaken, and most of all naked.  
  
~ooo000ooo~  
  
Biting lower~ Please forgive me?  
  
Christian~ I refuse too.  
  
Crying~ Danny please hurry with the next chapter of 'Third Wheel' so he will be happy!  
  
Christian~ Who says that I am not happy now?  
  
Smiles~ Ya still bugging me ain't ya?  
  
Christian~ Point taken! 


End file.
